Time: A Gift or a Curse?
by Jemxbublez
Summary: Time is a gift but it is also a curse. It can bring life or death. In the final battle of Hogwarts Hermione is once again entangled in the powerful magic of time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.

"Time is what we most want, but what we use worst." - William Penn

It's a funny thing how one moment in time can define the lives of countless future generations. People don't usually think about the life of the person they sit next to on a train, how many years before their life was all dependant on two people meeting and falling in love. Regrettably, such meetings of people and of hearts cannot occur without a series of unfortunate events intertwined throughout the journey to this love.

People waste time every day only to later lament at their lack of it. 'If only I had more time.' It is this thought that has driven many a witch and wizard to seek ways in which to extend the time allotted to them, but time is a dangerous thing. And it is those who have dared to tamper with the magic of time that have suffered most grievously its effects.

…

Red, green, yellow and orange. A bright shower of colors spiraling in a million different directions to form a mesmerizing and daunting display of power.

One moment Hermione was in a daze and the next thing she knew her world was fading from stark vibrancy to darkening hues. Then total blackness.

Minutes, or perhaps it was hours later, Hermione woke with her back pressed against a hard, cold surface. Her head felt like it was being split in two, the pain so great that she was barely aware of the mass of figures surrounding her. She struggled in vain as she attempted to push aside the unwelcome feelings that were steadily overwhelming her being. In a moment of sheer terror Hermione realized she couldn't breathe, her lungs felt like fire as they attempted to function without oxygen. Falling to her knees Hermione clutched at her head unaware of the scream that was tearing at her throat. It wasn't the pain that had her heart racing, but the fear. Never had Hermione felt this helpless.

Her mind was filled with a myriad of horrifying images. Numerous visions of those she knew, her friends in the moments before their deaths. A distraught Nymphadora hunched over the pale form of her husband Remus Lupin. Tears streaming down her face as she shielded his body from a menacing green light. She could see herself witnessing as a bloodied Fred Weasley – his body already covered in rubble – was about to be crushed by a crumbling mass. His brother Percy desperately trying to save him. _Breathe. Hermione breathe, this isn't real this can't be real,_ she told herself, but she couldn't push aside the terrible dread crawling up her spine.

Taking in a deep breath Hermione tried to focus on the room around her. As her eyes adjusted to the mass of color and light surrounding her, she carefully stood patting her robes in search of… ah there it was. Crouching down she scooped up her fallen wand, before once again standing.

Hermione spun surveying the room, but quickly stopped before she had made a full circle. Her mouth fell open and her head pounded painfully announcing the return of her headache. Sure, that her eyes must be playing some sort of trick with her vision, she closed them welcoming the familiar blackness that laid at the back of her lids.

 _This isn't real, this isn't real. THIS CAN'T BE REAL_. Because there was no way that what she was seeing was truly real. The room she was in was crowded but silent as death. Not a single breath past from a pair of lips. The rooms occupants were scattered around frozen in mid battle. No one moved. They all looked like highly realistic status and yet somehow, she knew they were not. Turing once more Hermione let out a squeak of terror as she came face to face with an unmasked death eater. Mulciber, his face was angled away from her and morphed into a look of rage as he wielded his wand for attack. Even as still as stone he was menacing, and Hermione had to force herself to move. She lifted her wand hand slowly moving it back and forth in front of the mans face. Nothing happened.

Reeling back as though from a blow Hermione let out anxious breathes, she ran her fingers through her hair and tried to focus.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In. Out.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

Panic filled her entirety, building up, creating a dam inside of her. Then burst, escaping through her mouth in the form of sharp, heaving gasps for air. Something was wrong. Something was terribly, horribly, earth-shatteringly wrong. And that said a lot coming from her. Normally when Hermione was at a loss for what to do she would consult a book, but she knew that nothing she had ever read would be able to help her understand the situation she was in. She didn't know what to do.

" _Hello, can anyone hear me?!"_ , Hermione shouted. No reply. "Anyone please, answer!"She was screaming now the words tearing from her throat etched with terror. "Help me _please_!"Hermione felt tears stain her face as she knelt to the ground curling up into a ball. "Please."

Noise filled her ears, the screams of many different voices shouting spells and yelling battle cries. She could sense the heat of a spell pass over her head.

Jumping to her feet Hermione lifted her wand, as she did the noise and movement stopped.

"Oh no please not this again." There was no response. Hermione lifted her wand again hopping that the movement would cause something to happen, nothing did.

Hoping to escape this frozen horror-reality Hermione ran from the room slamming the doors behind her as she left. Resting her palms against the wood of the door she sighed. "Merlyn have mercy on me."

Hermione was in a small corridor, one that she recognized. She was located near her old _Defence Against the Dark Arts_ class. Moving to the end of the passageway she pressed against the back of a dark wall. A hidden door, she knew. It moved revealing a room full of people.

Relief rushed through Hermione – but then, _No_. This room was also too quiet, too still. For all its occupants, not a soul moved.

As she moved deeper into the unstirring mass she paused. Her breath caught. _No. No, no, no! Impossible!_ The scene before her was a living nightmare – _Remus! Remus dead!_

 _This could not be!_

Remus Lupin was dead. His skin was a faint blueish-white. His eyes lay open and cloudy. Half of his body was covered by a large from. The body of his wife Tonks, Hermione realized. In the back of Hermione's mind, the scene of Remus' death played out. He let out a roar of anger as a jet of light hurtled towards his wife. Shoving her aside Lupin turned just as the curse hit his chest knocking him to the ground. Dead. Tonks let out a scream of pure misery throwing herself onto her husband's fallen body. "Get up Remus get up. You can't leave me like this. I need you, Teddy needs you. Please don't go." She sobbed, her hands clenching his robes as she shook with the grief of her agony. Behind her the death eater that had killed Remus picked himself off the floor where he had thrown himself to avoid the path of a rogue spell. Focusing his attention on the distraught woman before him he cut his wand through the air.

"Avada kadavera!"

The deadly spell hung in the air suspended by some force – Hermione knew not what.

A flicker of movement occurred as though the world had been on pause and for just one moment had switched to play again. The curse was now inches away from hitting the woman.

Hermione shifted into action. She would not give time the opportunity to rob Teddy of both his parents.

Tonks had not turned at the man's cry, she was still kneeling beside her husband, her head bent with the weight of her anguish. Making haste, Hermione grabbed Tonks by the shoulders, using the power of her bodyweight to pull her back and away from the course of the danger.

Tonks was a small woman, but heavy enough to give Hermione some difficulty in attempting to mover her. She readjusted her hold on Tonks and pulled her to the side, before pushing her immobilized body into a small closet. "Here", Hermione reasoned, "She will be safe. I hope."

"I'm so sorry Tonks." She whispered. A tear trickled down her cheek before she determinedly brushed it away with her arm. Backing out of the space Hermione closed the door firmly, whispering an incantation as she did to ensure that no one could get inside.

Hermione was familiar with strange and uncommon circumstance and her natural instincts help her to deal with all sorts of puzzling predicaments. Unfamiliar with this spell as she was, she knew that such a powerful and even life-altering enchantment wouldn't likely be able to last much longer. She also knew that she had to use the time remaining to her in the best possible way. From now on this could be her one and only chance to make a lasting difference in this battle. Settling her plan of action Hermione decided that she must do her best to do whatever it would take to give her friends as much of an advantage as possible.

Passing through each room Hermione did all that she could to aid those in defence of Hogwarts who were now found in perilous situations.

Entering into a hallway she spotted the body of a young boy that was suspended in mid-air, slightly slanted over a staircase railing.

Hermione blinked as she watched the boy's body ever so slowly begin to tilt. Gathering her strength, she let out a burst of speed as she rushed towards the figure of the young male. She dashed to reach her arm over the railing and grabbed onto his ankle. Giving a mighty heave Hermione pulled the boy towards herself and onto the floor, tumbling to the ground in the process. Upon landing her eyes settled on the young boy and she noticed that he was still moving very slightly. Almost, she thought, as if he was stuck inside a jar of molasses. And yet not so she realized as his movements increased and slightly quickened. Time was now definitely speeding up as it attempted to return to its normal pace. Hermione knew that she didn't have much time left, jumping to her feet she started forward heading down a tapered hallway that lead towards the room of requirement.

…

In the distance Hermione could see four familiar figures in mid-battle with a group of death eaters. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione spotted an abnormal movement, turning she widened her eyes as she saw the wall closest to the group begin to collapse.

Hermione's mind went blank as she stared at the scene before her. Harry, Ron and Percy were all far enough away that they would most likely be in very little danger, but Fred… Fred was standing right underneath the walls deadly course.

Without thinking Hermione leapt forward flinging herself at Fred and knocking him to the ground. She could hear rubble falling all around her, as she looked down into Fred shocked face.

"HERMIONE!" She heard Fred shout right before her mind went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter… WOW that was painful to type… (Sigh).**

A/N: Two chapters in two days, we think that deserves a high five… or maybe a review *winky winky*. Be proud of us, but seriously **be proud**.

 _Breathe. Let go. And remind yourself that this very moment is the only one you know you have for sure. - Oprah Winfrey_

Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she gazed through her hazy veil at the red headed man before her.

"I bind my soul to yours forever. You are now heart of my heart and soul of my soul." As the man spoke a golden light shot outwards from his wand to wrap itself around Hermione. "This is my oath to you."

Lifting her own wand Hermione smiled widely as she repeated the man's words.

"This is my oath to you." As the last line of the ceremony left her lips a popping noise sounded over their heads. A shower of golden and rose-coloured birds poured from a balloon hanging above them.

Cheers of congratulations sounded from throughout the crowd who had witnessed the joyous union.

Hermione felt the slight pressure of her veil being lifted away as her husband uncovered her face before gently meeting his lips with hers.

"I love you Hermione Weasley." Hermione giggled at the name and stuck out her tongue.

"And I love you Ron _Granger_."

…

Hermione was aware of pain white hot and emanating from every inch of her skin. It felt like she was roasting on a spit; not so close as to be burned to ashes but still close enough that she felt her skin had the potential to burst into flame at any moment. Hermione, using every ounce of willpower she could muster, tried to focus her attention onto something other than the pain. As her mind struggled to do so her body flooded with relief as the pain subsided into a considerably duller (though still omnipresent) ache. Feeling around her, she trailed her hand along what she supposed must be her bedspread until it ran into something, stilling. It was soft, solid and warm beneath her hand like the body of an animal.

"Crookshanks?" Her voice croaked. It's low and scratchy texture sounding foreign to her ears.

With great effort Hermione opened her eyes. The first thing Hermione saw was a mop of untidy fiery red hair situated mere inches from her face, her hand placed atop it. She startled, drawing her hand back towards herself and inwards to her chest in a small fist. As her eyes began to adjust to the brightness of the room, Hermione could clearly see the sleeping form of Fred Weasley. Half of his body was sprawled out across Hermione's mattress and the other half was positioned rather awkwardly on top of a chair.

Sensing Hermione's slight movements Fred slowly began to stir, moving his hand across the bed and back to his head to ruffle his already messy mop of hair. Turning his head to the side Fred slowly opened one sleepy eye. He stared at her – her head was propped up by a mound of pillows and he could see she now conscious.

"Hermione," he spluttered, before blinking furiously and rubbing at his eyes with one hand. He raised his head from the mattress suddenly no longer tired. His face betrayed his utter shock. "You're awake!"

"Yes, I suppose I am," Hermione replied in a slightly bewildered tone. "How long have I been asleep for?"

"Two and a half days," Fred answered slowly his face a mask of concern. "Madam Pomfrey said that your body was pushed beyond normal magical means, and as a result your body temporarily shut down, we were all so scared Hermione."

"But… But wait! No …," Hermione stuttered grasping his arm with a vice like grip. "The war?! What's happened?! Voldemort and harry?! Where is Harry?!"

"Oh hang it, I didn't mean to scare you like that Hermione". Reaching out his arms Fred grabbed onto Hermione's shoulders, turning her body to a centered position so that she was forced to face him.

"Calm down," Fred ordered. "There's no need to panic everything is fine, we're all okay." Fred placed a reassuring hand Hermione's arm then gently squeezed it. "The war is over Hermione. We won, WE'VE WON!"

Her eyes widened and took on a watery sheen as she stared up at Fred; then gradually closed as tears began to well up in them. "Truly?", she sniffled out her gaze now fixed imploringly on him. He nodded his eyes staring back at her intently. Hermione hurriedly wiped away a stray tear that had rolled down her cheek, and slowly a wide smile began to spread across her pale face.

The emotion of the moment hung in the air as they simply grinned at each other peace settling in the air between them before Fred drew her into his chest for a hug.

…

"Why you sneaky little prat!", Hermione jumped at the sudden outcry from behind her, and turned to see Ron red faced and seething. "Why didn't you tell me Hermione was awake?! He said storming over to them. "You promised that if she woke up you would come and get me right away, but no! I had to hear it from Ginny, apparently I'm the last to know everything!"

Fred's expression immediately transformed into an appearance of faux sorrow as he alighted his attention upon Ron. "Wow Ron… I can't believe I did this", Fred mocked in a low tone his face a mask of his insincere distress. "I guess in all the excitement I momentarily forgot to inform you of our dear Hermione's return, but never fear I have filled her in on all the ever so interesting details so there is really no need to shout."

"You… you… You are an absolute sod", Ron furiously stammered his face now resembling the color of a thoroughly ripened tomato.

"Now, now, now no need to get your knickers in a twist." Smiled Fred. "I was only yanking your wand. I was the one who sent Ginny to find you, so technically if you want to get technical I did my part."

"Whatever", Ron muttered turning away from his brother to face his friend "How you feeling 'Mione?" He questioned, his voice noticeably softening.

"Fine thanks", she smiled adjusting her posture into a more comfortable position. "But, I would feel a lot better if I could get some fresh air."

Fred jumped up clapping his hands together as a look of devilish glee spread across his face. Moving so he resembled what looked like a ballerina jinxed with jelly legs, Fred scooped her into his arms and twisted to make full tilt for the door.

"This isn't what I meant!" Shrieked an astonished Hermione, as an exuberant Fred streaked down the hallway with her in his arms.

…

"When are they to be informed of her condition professor?" questioned Madame Pomphrey her look expressing both a sternness as well as a ruffled composure.

"But I haven't noticed any symptoms. It has been days surely she must be fine."

Madame Pomphrey scoffed turning to face the headmaster.

"I've already seen the symptoms! They're there all right! We need to tell the others, people need to know, you know we can't simply pretend everything is normal."

"I KNOW! I… I just need time, I know nothing, and we know nothing. Right now, we have no reason to create chaos before we know for sure."

"Fine." Frowned the nurse. "Fine, but sooner or later they'll have to be told."

 **MWAAHAAHAHAHA! Gotta love foreshadowing eh? Also thank you all for the reviews :'), as a special thank you we will send you all cyber hugs XXXXXXXXX! Please review and favorite… you know you want to.**


End file.
